An array of conductive drive and sense electrodes may form a mutual-capacitance touch sensor having one or more capacitive nodes. The mutual-capacitance touch sensor may have either a two-layer configuration or single-layer configuration. In a single-layer configuration, drive and sense electrodes may be disposed in a pattern on one side of a substrate. In such a configuration, a pair of drive and sense electrodes capacitively coupled to each other across a space or dielectric between electrodes may form a capacitive node.
In a single-layer configuration for a self-capacitance implementation, an array of vertical and horizontal conductive electrodes may be disposed in a pattern on one side of the substrate. Each of the conductive electrodes in the array may form a capacitive node, and, when an object touches or comes within proximity of the electrode, a change in self-capacitance may occur at that capacitive node and a controller may measure the change in capacitance as a change in voltage or a change in the amount of charge needed to raise the voltage to some pre-determined amount.
A touch sensor detects the presence and location of a touch or the proximity of an object (such as a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor overlaid, for example, on a display screen. In a touch-sensitive-display application, the touch sensor enables a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touchpad. A touch sensor may be attached to or provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a touch sensor.
There are different types of touch sensors, such as (for example) resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, capacitive touch screens, infrared touch screens, and optical touch screens. Herein, reference to a touch sensor encompasses a touch screen, and vice versa, where appropriate. A capacitive touch screen may include an insulator coated with a substantially transparent conductor in a particular pattern. When an object touches or comes within proximity of the surface of the capacitive touch screen, a change in capacitance occurs within the touch screen at the location of the touch or proximity. A controller processes the change in capacitance to determine the touch position(s) on the touch screen.